Fire And Poison Of A Totem Pokemon
Story Jon, Typhlosion, Drake, April, Mary and Rotom-Dex are at the top of the volcano. They have all been lead over to a big piece of land on top of the volcano. Man: I am Adam. I am here to help you on your island trial here. Jon: Hey Adam, I’m Jon and this is my partner Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Phlo! Mary: I’m Mary. April: Hey there, I’m April. Drake: And I’m Drake. Adam: So, are you all ready to take part in the next step of the island trial? Drake: All of us? Jon: I’m the only one taking on the island challenge. Adam: Then only you needed to face the Salandit then Jon. Mary: You’re kidding?! April: They did just attack for no reason and said we had to beat them to pass. Adam: Well, in fairness, only people taking on the island challenge come up here. Drake: Oh. A few seconds of eerie silence occurs. Adam: Any way, shall we get started. Jon: Yeah. Jon moves forwards to get ready to battle. Adam takes a referee stance. April, Typhlosion, Drake and Mary walk over to the side to watch the match. Drake: You’re here Typhlosion? Jon: I want Typhlosion to cheer us on. Mary: Right. Adam: If we are ready. Totem Pokemon, come forth! A Salazzle jumps out from behind a rock and is very tall. Jon: Whoa! Adam: Please choose your Pokemon. Jon: Right. Rotom? Rotom-Dex scans Salazzle. Rotom-Dex: Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon, and the evolved form of Salandit. Salazzle is a Poison and Fire type Pokemon. For some reason, only females have been found. It creates a reverse harem of male Salandit that it lives with. Jon: So, they are only females. Right, Popplio! Jon sends out Popplio. Adam: Begin! Salazzle glows in an orange/red aura. Salazzle then uses Flame Burst towards Popplio. Jon: Water Gun! Popplio uses Water Gun and cancels out Flame Burst. Salazzle then calls out for help and a Salandit appears. Jon: Right, a Salandit. Makes sense. Go! Jon sends out Mudbray. April: Mudbray! Drake: That’s a good typing choice. Mary: Yeah, but Mudbray doesn’t know any ground type attacks. Drake: That doesn’t matter. It’s how you use the moves. Jon: Ready Mudbray? Mudbray: Bray! Jon: Good, let’s work as a team. Salazzle uses Nasty Plot and raises her special attack. Jon: Raised her special attack. Now, Rain Dance! Popplio uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain. Salandit uses Shadow Claw towards Popplio. Jon: Now, Mega Kick! Mudbray uses Mega Kick and deflects Shadow Claw. Jon: Water Gun! Popplio uses Water Gun towards Salandit. Mary: That will work. Salandit then uses Double Team and creates loads of copies. Water Gun hits a fake Salandit and then all the fakes disappear. Jon: Urgh. Of course. Salazzle then uses Dragon Pulse and hits both Mudbray and Popplio, with a lot of damage caused. Jon: Are you both okay? Popplio and Mudbray nod. Jon: That’s good. Salandit then uses Double Team again and surrounds Salazzle. Jon: Now we can’t see Salazzle. Salazzle then uses Dragon Pulse through the fake wall of Salandit and the move hits Mudbray. Jon: Mudbray! Mudbray is still up, but weak. Jon: Hyper Voice! Popplio uses Hyper Voice and hits Salazzle and Salandit, causing a bit of damage. April: This is going to be difficult. Drake: Yeah. Jon: Can you both still keep going? Both Mudbray and Popplio nod. Jon: I knew you both could. Salazzle then uses Nasty Plot again and increases her special attack. Jon: This isn’t good. Then, the rain from Rain Dance stops. Mary: It stopped raining. April: What is Jon going to do now? Salazzle then uses Dragon Pulse and hits Popplio and Mudbray causing major damage. Salandit then uses Flamethrower at both Popplio and Mudbray, and hits them both. Popplio and Mudbray are weak on the floor. Drake: This is bad. Jon: Mudbray! Popplio! Popplio and Mudbray are still down. Mary: Is this it? Adam: Hm. Jon: Popplio, Mudbray! Popplio, you wanted to travel with me after choosing April as you loved to battle, and you trusted me and believed in me and we have battled a lot since then. And Mudbray, you followed me from Paniola Ranch and then saved me from falling down a cliff and then joined me on my journey. I believe in you both as you have believed in me. Now, let’s show them our strength! A few seconds pass but nothing happens. April: Oh no. Adam: Popplio and Mudbray are --- Popplio and Mudbray stagger up again. Adam: Continue! Salazzle and Salandit both use Flamethrower. Jon: Popplio, Hyper Voice into the ground and then Mudbray, use Mega Kick! Popplio uses all her strength to use Hyper Voice into the ground and stone rocks blast up into the air. Mudbray then hits all the rocks with Mega Kick, sending them into the dual Flamethrower and cancelling them out. Mary: Whoa! Drake: What a strategy. Jon: Double Kick into the ground and then use Pound! Mudbray then uses Double Kick into the ground and more stone rocks blast up, with Popplio using Pound to hit them all at Salazzle and Salandit, hitting them. Salazzle then uses Dragon Pulse again. Jon: Water Gun! Popplio uses Water Gun and connects with Dragon Pulse, but Dragon Pulse is slowly overpowering Water Gun. Jon: I know you can do it Popplio! Suddenly, Popplio gets surrounded in a blue kind of aura and Water Gun becomes more powerful and overpowers Dragon Pulse and hits Salazzle and causes a lot of damage. Jon: Yes! Drake: What was that? Jon: Now, Mudbray, Double Edge on Salazzle. Popplio, Water Gun on Salandit! Mudbray runs towards Salazzle using Double Edge and Salazzle uses Flame Burst towards Mudbray, but Mudbray successfully dodges them all and then hits Salazzle. Popplio uses Water Gun towards Salandit and Salandit retaliates with Flamethrower but Water Gun over powers it and hits Salandit. Both Salazzle and Salandit are unable to battle. Adam: Salazzle, the Totem Pokemon, and Salandit are unable to battle. Jon, Popplio and Mudbray are the winners. Jon: Yes! The blue aura disappears from Popplio. Popplio and Mudbray fall to the floor in exhaustion. Jon goes over to them and pets them. Adam, Drake, Rotom-Dex, Typhlosion, April and Mary go over to Jon, Popplio and Mudbray. Adam: That was a good battle. Jon: Thanks. Drake: What was that blue aura? Jon: That was Torrent activating. Mary: Torrent? Adam: Torrent is an ability which increases the power of water type moves a bit when the Pokemon is in a pinch. Jon: You both deserve some rest and a lot of food. Poppio and Mudbray smile at this, then Jon returns them. Adam: Here! Adam gives Jon the Firium Z. Jon: Thanks! Adam: I’ll show you what to do later. Jon nods and the screen freezes. Narrator: After reaching the top of the volcano, Jon began his island trial. During the match, Jon and hits Pokemon, Popplio and Mudbray, had a hard time with Popplio and Mudbray almost falling. But with Jon’s speech, they beat them all and won the Firium Z. Now, Our heroes are ready to continue their journey. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Adam Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Popplio * Mudbray Wild * Salazzle (Totem) * Salandit Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes